Elixir
by TheMaskedGirl
Summary: In 1755, Gothel's apprentice, Rapunzel, hears wails in the underground of Pitchiner's mansion. She finds out that Pitch is trying to create the perfect being using his apprentices as guinea pigs. With Gothel's servant, Ralph, Rapunzel rescues a half-dead Jack. They meet allies, Merida and Hiccup, who help them get away from Gothel and Pitchiner. Thank you TheAve for this prompt.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Hello there, guys! I'm back with another Jackunzel fanfic! Hoooraay! But this isn't just a Jackunzel fanfic. It's going to have Merricup too! Hooray! But of course, this fanfic was born because of **TheAve**'s prompt! Thank you so much for this wonderful prompt!

My dear readers, if you want to send a prompt, please do so! Thank you so much!

So, without further ado, here's the first chapter of Elixir!

* * *

Elixir

By TheMaskedGirl

**1755**

**Garnette Gothel's Tower**

"Oh, hush, Rapunzel," Garnette Gothel told her apprentice. "That dress is enough." She walked to the mirror to check herself.

"But mistress, we're going to a ball! A ball!" Rapunzel Corona reasoned. "I can't just wear this dress." She followed the older woman around the room.

Gothel looked at the young girl and gave a dramatic sigh. "Well, now that I've thought about it, my apprentice cannot wear something so simple. And since you are my apprentice, go and change. But don't expect to stand out when you're with me."

"Oh, thank you, mistress! I'll be quick," Rapunzel promised. She was really excited. She was going to attend her first masquerade ball. Exclusive for alchemists. She wanted to look good in front of the other and better alchemists.

"You better be. And do something with that hair of yours. Kozmotis doesn't like it," Gothel said as she sprayed perfume on herself.

The younger girl raised a brow and said, "You're calling him by his first name again. That means you're together. Again."

She stopped spraying the perfume and looked at her apprentice. Her gray eyes were clouded with desire. She smirked. "Well, I do need him." She put down the perfume. "Now go to your room and change. If you're not downstairs in ten, I will leave you. And please call Ralph on your way out."

"Of course, mistress," she said. She exited the room, her mind full of thoughts. Something about her mentor was bothering her.

Ralph Wrack, the servant, was waiting outside the room, like he always was. He waved at her and said, "Hello, Rapunzel. Does the mistress need me?"

"Yes," she said quickly. "I need to go now. She only gave me ten minutes."

Ralph chuckled and said, "Bye!"

She waved goodbye and hurried to her room, which was in the uppermost floor of the five-floor, not including the basements, tower. The receiving room, the kitchen, and the dining room were in the first floor. The second floor was the ballroom, the third was Gothel's room, the fourth was Gothel's closet, and the fifth was where the rooms of the apprentices were.

But she was the only apprentice of the great alchemist. The parents of the other aspiring alchemists were afraid of Garnette Gothel's relationship to Kozmotis Pitchiner so they didn't allow their children to train under Gothel. Rapunzel Corona was an orphan and she was brought up by Gothel so she didn't have a choice but to be her apprentice. She loved Alchemy though, so she didn't mind being one.

When she reached her room, she was out of breath. She opened her closet. At first glance, it looked like it contained only a cloak and five dresses that looked exactly like the one she was wearing. She rummaged through her closet until she found what she was looking for.

She changed into the ball gown and looked at herself in the mirror. Like her other dresses, it was purple with pink long sleeves. The skirt of the gown had the same embroidery, but it was full-length. And unlike her other dresses, it glittered.

She took her shoes under her bed and wore it. She would rather walk barefoot, but it would be informal if she did in a ball. She took the cloak from her closet and wore it.

She also took a pink half mask with a purple feather from her closet. It had a lavender lace, which would be tied at the back of her head to hold the mask up. Gothel once told her that painting and creating things like those were a waste of time. The alchemist was mistaken though, because if she didn't make one, she would have nothing to use for the ball. And it was a masquerade ball.

She looked at herself in the mirror once again and smiled.

* * *

Ralph knocked on Gothel's door. When he heard an airy, "Come in," he opened the door and entered.

"You asked for me, mistress?"

Gothel was standing in front of the mirror, observing her face. "What do you think, Ralph? How do I look?"

"You look beautiful, mistress," he answered dutifully. He had been working for her for more than twenty years and he knew that she was looking for that answer.

He was wrong.

"I am not!" Gothel lashed out. She glared at him. "How about Rapunzel?"

He didn't like his mistress a lot. After working for her for three years, he wanted to leave. But then he became attached to the baby Gothel adopted. He only stayed to care for the girl, Rapunzel, who was like a daughter to him. "She's beautiful, mistress," he answered sincerely.

"See?" she screamed. "Do you think she's more beautiful than me?"

He shook his head. She still frightened him. "N-no. I-just-she-well-I."

Gothel sighed and plopped down on a chair. "Oh, this is stressing me out." She closed her eyes and massaged her temples. "Look at me. I'm old and weary and ugly! I'm ugly!"

"No, mistress. You aren't," he assured her. Although he thought she was old, he couldn't tell her outright.

"Oh, shut your trap, Ralph. Of course I'm not ugly."

"But-you-I-no-you!"

"Stop bumbling, you idiot," she hissed. She opened her eyes and looked at Ralph. Her gray eyes were clouded with desire. It wasn't a need for love or passion. It was something else. "I need Kozmotis Pitchiner. I need him."

* * *

**Kozmotis Pitchiner's Château**

"Welcome, welcome," Kozmotis Pitchiner, the brilliant alchemist, said. "Hello, my dear Garnette." He kissed her on the lips in front of hundreds of alchemists, Ralph, and Rapunzel.

Rapunzel couldn't help but cringe when she saw them kissing each other. She found it gross. "Uh, hello, Mister Pitchiner," she greeted him to stop the show.

The tall man looked at Rapunzel with his silver-golden eyes. "Ah, the little apprentice is here. How are you?" He looked at her hair which was tied in a braid. "You still haven't cut your hair, apparently." He bent down until his face was only a few inches away from hers. "And your eyes are still a vivid green, full of wonder, hope, light, and innocence."

She stepped back and touched her hair unconsciously. "I'm fine," she said. "And thanks." The man scared her. She couldn't decide whether his eyes were silver or gold. His eyes made her uneasy. Something about it felt wrong.

Gothel pulled Pitchiner away from her apprentice and said, "Enough with the greetings, Kozmo dear. I'd like to meet your friends."

He smirked and patted Rapunzel's hair. He was still looking at her when he said, "Of course, Garnette."

They walked away. Pitchiner's long cloak swished as he walked. Gothel looked back and sent Rapunzel a look that clearly said, _Stay away from Kozmotis. He's mine._

Rapunzel shuddered and looked at Ralph. "Did you see that look? She thinks I'm going to steal that old guy from her!"

Ralph chuckled softly. "You're talking about our mistress, Rapunzel. You shouldn't talk about her that way."

She giggled. "What she doesn't know won't kill her. You won't tell her, right?"

The huge man shook his head. "Of course not. I'll be right there, okay?" He pointed to a room where the servants of the alchemists were. Servants were supposed to interact with their masters only. "Go and party! Have fun!"

She grinned at him and waved. "I will!"

She strolled around the ballroom in awe. She was in the same room as the famous alchemists. She couldn't identify them because of the mask, but she was sure they were famous. Pitchiner was famous too, after all.

She saw her mistress talking to some alchemists. Pitchiner was not with her. Gothel waved to her so she walked to them. "Hello," she greeted politely.

"You must be Rapunzel Corona," one of them said. He smiled warmly at her. "Your hair is quite long."

She smiled. "It's never been cut. It's become my trademark."

"You're quite charming, too," a woman said. "Can I touch your hair?"

Rapunzel nodded. The woman reached out to touch her braided hair. "It's really soft! Who braided your hair?"

"I did," Gothel said with a fake smile. Ralph was actually the one who braided Rapunzel's hair, but she loved the attention. "Anyway, I have a question." The alchemists faced her again. She gave her apprentice a look.

The girl took it as a signal to go. She passed by a waiter who offered her drinks. She refused at first, but she went back to get one. She wandered in the ballroom, holding a glass of wine.

From afar, she saw Pitchiner talking to someone with brown hair. From his stature, he looked young, but she couldn't say for sure since his back was facing her. For some reason, she was drawn to the man.

When Gothel pulled Pitchiner away, she put down her wine and walked to the man. She tapped his shoulder and when he turned, she was taken aback.

His face looked like it was carved by the best. His brown eyes were the same color as his hair. He was beautiful. "Hello," he said curtly.

Rapunzel was surprised. He was the first person to not greet her warmly.

He probably felt her surprise when he offered a fake smile.

She smiled at him and said, "Hello. Are you alright?"

"Actually, I'm not. I'm scared," he answered honestly. When she asked him, something compelled him to tell the truth.

She was confused. She looked at him and saw his eyes again. She missed the fear in his eyes when she first looked at them. "Do you need help? I can get my friend to-"

He shook his head. "No, no. Please don't." He was trembling.

She looked around and then grabbed his hand. She pulled him out of the ballroom and into the hallway. She led him to the staircase where they sat down. She let go of his hand and said, "Your hands are really cold. What's wrong?"

"I'm scared," he repeated. "I'm really scared. I want to get out of here."

"Then let's get you out of here," she told him. She smiled as if to reassure him, but he shook his head again.

"I can't," he said. "He won't let you."

"Who won't?" she asked, confused.

"There you are!" Gothel's voice said. In a flash, she was in front of the two. "I looked everywhere for you, Rapunzel." Then she looked at the boy. "Are you Jackson Overland? Your master is looking for you. He wants you _there_ now."

"You know her?" the boy asked softly so that only Rapunzel could hear.

Rapunzel nodded. "I'm her apprentice."

Jack's eyes widened. He looked at Gothel and then at Rapunzel. The look he gave her was full of terror that it alarmed her. "Leave," he whispered.

"What? Why?" she asked. She was utterly baffled.

"What are you waiting for?" Gothel asked Jackson sternly. "Go! You don't want to anger Kozmotis, do you?"

Jackson nodded and sent Rapunzel one last look of warning. He then walked opposite the direction of the ballroom.

"What a rude boy," Gothel said. She clucked her tongue. "He didn't even say _goodbye_. Well, come now, Rapunzel. I'd like you to meet some of my alchemist friends."

"Haven't I met them already?" she asked. She was worried about Jackson. He looked absolutely terrified.

Gothel glared at her. "Where are your manners?"

"I'm sorry, mistress. I'd like to meet them," she answered.

"Good."

Gothel walked back to the ballroom and Rapunzel followed her. She spared one last concerned glance to where Jackson went.

* * *

"She was such a naughty girl," Gothel told her friends. "She liked to play with my metals. So I made her my apprentice. She's not just my daughter now, but my apprentice too!"

Rapunzel smiled rather forcefully. _She forced me to play with her metals. She forced me to love Alchemy. Although I sincerely love it now, it was because of her. And you never treated me like a daughter._

"She looks like Primrose," the kind man Rapunzel met earlier said.

Gothel balked. "Who's Primrose?"

"You don't know Primrose?" the man asked suspiciously. "Isn't Thomas your friend?"

"Who are Primrose and Thomas?" Rapunzel asked her mother. "You've never told me about them, mistress."

Gothel laughed nervously. "I remember now. Anyway, they're just old friends, Rapunzel. You don't need to know about them. Go and dance, flower. Scuttle along now. But don't leave this room."

It was a warning and she knew it. But she couldn't help but worry over Jackson. When she was sure that Gothel was engrossed in her conversation with her friends, she sneaked out of the ballroom.

She followed the path Jackson went to. At the end of the hallway was a door. She opened it and entered cautiously. As she started to descend the stairs, she heard a piercing scream. She stepped back, frightened. She heard more screams. It sounded like someone was being tortured.

"What are you doing here?"

Rapunzel turned around and saw Pitchiner glaring at her. "I… I was just-"

"This place is off-limits!" Pitchiner hissed. "Rapunzel, be a good girl and close that door. Go back to the ballroom and forget everything you heard."

"But I think-"

"Close that door." Pitchiner towered over her, scaring her.

She reluctantly closed the door.

"Good. Now leave." His silver-golden eyes gleamed ferociously.

She spun on her heel and ran away. When she reached the ballroom, she put a hand to her chest to calm her heart.

She was afraid of Kozmotis Pitchiner.

* * *

"What did you tell the girl?" Pitchiner questioned Jackson. The boy was sitting in the corner of the laboratory while Pitchiner walked around. "What did you tell her?"

"Nothing! I told her nothing. I swear, master. I didn't tell her anything," he said. He was crying and trembling. He looked at the other side of the room and saw three bodies lying on the floor. One of the bodies was still jolting. They were Pitchiner's other apprentices, three of ten apprentices. Eight were dead, one was half-dead and half-alive, and the last one was him. "I said nothing."

"Jackson, Jackson, Jackson. You were my favorite student. You knew that, didn't you? Those boys knew that too," Pitchiner said. He walked over to where Jackson was. The young apprentice tried to move back, to stay away from him, but he already reached the wall. "But poor little Jackson can't escape. You wanted to become my apprentice so I made you one. But now you're probably regretting it." He laughed cruelly and patted Jackson on the head. "Look at your friends. Dead. They're all dead."

"You took us in, orphans, and made us your apprentices! I thought you were different," Jackson spat. He was frightened, but he couldn't take it anymore. "I was right. You are different because you are cruel. You're evil."

"Ah, little Jackson knows how to answer back," Pitchiner said with a smirk. "I am evil. I am greedy. I want to become a perfect being. And do you know how I can achieve that? With the elixir of life. I will become immortal. I will age, but I will never grow old. I will live for eons. I will forever! I will be perfect!"

"Then why are you killing us?" Jackson screamed.

"Oh, I'm not killing you," he said indifferently. "I'm actually doing you a favor. If the elixir works, then you live forever. But the downside is, if it doesn't, you die a slow and painful death."

Jackson felt his death lurking inside the vial in his master's hand. Pitchiner looked at him with a smile that sent chills down his spine. His silver-golden eyes pierced his soul.

"Jackson Overland, are you ready for your medicine?"

* * *

**A/N: **I particularly like the last line because it's soooo creepy. It sent chills down my spine! Weee. I'm still working on the second part of this fic. Anyhow, if you want to send a prompt, please send me a PM or through Tumblr. I'm goldenfrostydreams. I'm also themaskedgirl, but please send it to goldenfrostydreams. Thank you!

Please leave a review if you can! Thank you so much!

Love lots,

TheMaskedGirl


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **This is not the best chapter ever, but I still hope you like it. I'm quite busy so I'm not sure if I can update daily. Maybe weekly, but I can't every day. So I won't keep you up. But thank you for supporting me and this story! Thanks!

Important note: **I changed Jack's hair in the first chapter from white to brown and his eyes from blue to brown. You'll find out why later on. Thanks for understanding.**

So, without further ado, here's chapter two of Elixir!

* * *

Elixir

By TheMaskedGirl

**AAAH!**

Rapunzel woke up with a start. She looked around the room. She, Gothel, and Ralph were still in Pitchiner's mansion. Gothel insisted they stay there for the night. She didn't want to, but she remembered Jackson. She couldn't leave the poor boy.

She left her bed. The screams she heard earlier were haunting her.

The nightgown Pitchiner gave her was too big for her. She removed it and wore her gown again. She had a feeling it was going to be a long night. She put on her shoes and sneakily exited the room.

"Where are you going?"

She was preparing to make a run for it, but she was held back. She looked at her captor and sighed with relief when she saw who it was. "Oh, thank goodness, it's you Ralph. I thought it was someone else," she said.

Ralph looked at her questioningly. "Where are you going, Rapunzel?"

She looked around the hallway. There was no one listening. "Alright," she whispered hurriedly. "During the party, I met someone my age."

His eyes lit up with excitement. "You met a boy? And you're going to meet with him to talk and get all mushy with each other?"

She sadly shook her head. "I wish that was the case. But I think he's in trouble."

The excitement faded in Ralph's eyes and was replaced with worry. "Why?"

"I heard screams in the lower rooms," she whispered. She felt a chill run down her spine. She was scared. "Pitchiner didn't allow me to enter. I think something bad is happening there."

"What do you want to do then?"

"I want to help Jackson. I need to help him. He needs my help," she said. She fiddled with a few strands of her long hair.

Ralph smiled proudly. "Then I'll help you."

She looked up. "Really?"

The big man nodded. "Lead the way, Rapunzel." But a thought struck Ralph. "Wait, Pitchiner surely locked that already."

Rapunzel grinned at him. "An alchemist never comes unprepared." She held up a satchel. "What do you think this is for?"

"Do you think this is a good idea?" Ralph asked. He eyed the pool of molten metals on the ground. "They may find out. No, they will find out."

Rapunzel finished cleaning and put back her instruments inside the satchel. She looked at Ralph with a smile, the smile she knew Ralph couldn't resist, and said, "I don't mind if you leave."

The man sighed. "Fine. Let's go. I can't leave you alone, anyway."

She laughed sweetly. "Thank you, Ralph."

"You're welcome," he said.

He made a move to open the door but Rapunzel warned him, "Stop. The knob's still hot. I almost melted it too."

He chuckled. "You melted most of it already," he remarked and opened the door, without so much of a flinch.

She looked at him in surprise. "How did-"

He raised his hand and explained, "I've got thick skin. Hot and cold stuff don't affect me much."

"That's handy," she replied. She stepped inside the room and grabbed a torch. Ralph grabbed another and they descended down the stairs. They were careful to make as little noise as possible.

At the end of the stairs was another door. "It's not locked," Ralph said.

"Pitchiner wasn't expecting anyone to get past the first one," Rapunzel said. "The lock was difficult. A thief wouldn't be able to open it." She looked at Ralph with a mischievous grin. "But I'm not a thief. I'm an alchemist."

The big man shook his head. "Let's just get this over and done with," he said.

Rapunzel pushed open the door and gasped.

Jackson was sprawled on the ground. He was moaning quietly in pain. One hand was holding his stomach and the other was on his head. He was sweating profusely. Tears were streaming down his smooth face and he was getting paler by the minute. And his brown hair was streaked with white.

She immediately rushed to his side, touched his head, but recoiled. She touched his hands and felt that they were colder. She put a hand on his forehead, but he was too cold. She couldn't touch him even for a minute. "Ralph, I-I need your help!" she called out to Ralph who was standing on the doorway and staring at something.

He snapped out of his reverie and rushed to her side. "What's wrong with him?"

"He's-he's cold. He's-he's too cold," she explained. She stood up. "I'll-I'll get help. I'll ask G-Gothel."

"D-d-d-don't," Jack spoke up. He was convulsing. He looked at Rapunzel with pleading eyes. "H-h-help."

Rapunzel sat back down and started wringing her hands. It was a sign that she was nervous. "I-I don't know what do. The mistress knows-"

"Rapunzel," Ralph said sternly. He was holding Jack's head with no problem. "We can't trust the mistress. She's in alliance with Pitchiner."

"But-"

"I think I know what's happening," Ralph muttered. His face looked grim and he shook his head. "We need to go. Now."

"But-but how can we leave without anyone noticing?" She looked around the room and spotted a trunk in the far corner of the lab. "I've got an idea."

Ralph's eyes widened. "Rapunzel, don't go there!"

But she still ran to get the trunk. She stopped in her tracks when she saw the three dead bodies lying on the floor. Her breathing became ragged as she looked at the dead bodies. All of them had white hair. She looked at Jackson then at the corpses. She looked back at Jackson determinedly. "We'll save you."

She pulled the trunk to Ralph and Jackson. "Put him here."

"He'll suffocate!"

"It will only be just for a few minutes. If the servants see us with him, they'll surely take him away. This is the only way," she explained. She opened it and fortunately, it was empty.

Ralph still looked uncertain but complied. He carefully placed Jackson in the large trunk. Fortunately, the trunk was big enough for him. "Let's go."

"We can't use our carriage," Rapunzel said. "They'll be able to track us. So it's no use going back. If we steal one, they will still be able to track us."

"We can rent one?" Ralph suggested. "We have to think of something fast."

Ralph hauled the trunk with Jackson into the forest. Rapunzel tried to help, but she was more of a bother. They discarded the trunk in the forest and Ralph just carried Jackson. They were in the village. They were much safer there than in the mansion.

Suddenly, a carriage sped past them. A few minutes later, it went past them again. It stopped a few meters away from them. Ralph and Rapunzel looked at each other. They walked to the carriage.

The carriage's door opened and a woman stepped out. She had unruly red hair and freckles. Her gown was torn in different places. She glowered at them. "What are you looking at?"

* * *

**A/N: **Thank you to all my readers, subscribers, favoriters (new word!)! Thank you sooo much. I hope you keep supporting me. Thank you! See you soon.

Love lots,

TheMaskedGirl


	3. Chapter 3

Elixir

By TheMaskedGirl

"Who are you?" the redhead sneered. Her accent was thick and she could be easily recognized as Scot. She adjusted the quiver of arrows on her shoulder.

Ralph eyed the bow she was holding and fixed the position of Jack who was slung on his right shoulder. "Uhm..."

"Are you bandits?" she continued. "Did you kidnap that boy? And you are English, aren't you?"

"We didn't mean to stare at you. And I am Ralph, this is Rapunzel and this is," he pointed to the man on his shoulder, "Jackson. To answer your other questions, no, no, and yes," Ralph answered. "Actually, we're trying to-"

"You're English and I don't associate with English people." The redhead flipped her messy curls and stepped back inside her carriage. She was about to close the door when Rapunzel stopped her.

"We need your help," she told her. "You don't seem to live here and-"

"You bet I don't. But an English seeking for help... now that's something. But unfortunately for you, and I will repeat for you seem to have not understood the first time I said it, I do not associate myself with lowly peasants known as the English," she told them. She raised her head proudly. "I am Merida, Princess of DunBroch. I am a Scot."

Ralph shrugged. "Obviously. The accent and the attitude are enough proof," he murmured.

"Excuse me?" the fierce woman asked, her red eyebrows raised. She stepped back down.

"Nothing," Ralph answered loudly.

"But please, we need your help," Rapunzel pleaded. "Jackson needs our help. Perhaps you can let us ride in your carriage."

"What do I get if I help you?" Merida asked. She narrowed her blue eyes at them.

"I-I…" Rapunzel looked at Ralph for help. He just looked at her blankly. He didn't know either. "Nothing," she said resignedly.

Merida rolled her eyes. "As expected from the English," she sneered.

Ralph was not someone who would easily get annoyed, but they were in a hurry. Their situation was a matter of life and death. He placed Jackson on the ground. "Look, miss, we have no time for chitchat. It's either you lend us your carriage or we take it by force. It's your call," he said in his scariest voice. He glared at the princess.

Rapunzel looked at Ralph in surprise, but the Scot didn't even flinch. "Try me," she drawled. She took an arrow from her quiver and readied her weapon, but before she could show off and shoot the tree behind Ralph, he took her bow and broke it in half. Her arrow clattered to the ground. She gasped and stared at her broken weapon.

"Now," Ralph growled, "will you lend us your carriage?"

She looked at Ralph with tears in her eyes. "I hate you!" She went back inside the carriage and slammed the door.

Ralph, who had realized his mistake, dropped the broken bow and looked at his large hands. He looked at Rapunzel then back at his hands, thoroughly ashamed. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

The blonde placed a comforting hand on his arm. "I know you didn't mean to do that. Come on, let's just look for another ride."

He shook his head. "No. They already know about us. We've already risked too much," he said. He needed to protect Rapunzel.

"What are you going to do?" she asked worriedly.

"Just stay here and watch over Jackson," he said and walked to the front of the carriage.

* * *

"Where do you want to go, princess?" her coachman asked in their native language. She wanted to bring just Angus, but her parents insisted that she bring along a carriage and a coachman.

"Give me a minute," she answered.

Merida curled up in a ball inside the carriage and sobbed. Her father gave that bow to her before she left. It was supposed to help her find herself and realize what she truly wanted. But now it was broken. If she had only let them use her carriage, she would still have her precious bow. If only she hadn't tested them.

"English people are evil," she whispered. "They were right."

She could hear them talking outside. Ralph was regretting what he did and rightfully so, but it still didn't change her new perception about the English.

She went to England not just to look for herself, but also to prove her people wrong. "The English aren't as bad as you think," she had told them. But she was wrong and they were right, as expected. She was always wrong.

She heard the man tell the girl with the long hair, Rapunzel, if she remembered correctly, to stay put. She tensed. Without her bow, she was defenseless. She left her sword back at home. She was going to die, like her people had predicted. She shut her eyes and thought of the worst. She would fight back, but it would be useless.

"Look, your princess and I made an agreement. She will lend us her carriage for the meantime," the large man said.

She stifled her sobs and listened closely.

"No. You no friend wit' 'er," the coachman said. He had a hard time speaking in English and his accent was thick.

"If you did, why didn't you step up and help her?"

There was silence. Merida knew her coachman wasn't very good in speaking in English. In fact, none of her people were. She was the best in her kingdom and she wasn't that good.

"Just do everything I say. Don't tell anyone about this or I will kill you."

The coachman gasped. He wasn't good in English, but he understood what kill meant.

"Leave the princess to us. We'll take care of her. Now go!" the big man said with a growl.

Merida looked up and saw the coachman peeking at the tiny window. He looked at her sadly. "I'm sorry, princess. Please forgive me," he said in their language.

She nodded bravely and whispered, "Go."

A few minutes passed and suddenly the door of carriage opened and Ralph stood outside. He was carrying the almost dead boy. He looked scary even without trying.

He carefully placed him inside and ushered the girl in. He didn't even talk to her. She felt the carriage creak when he sat down in front. It started moving.

Several minutes passed and the girl still didn't look at her. Merida was starting to get ticked off. If they were going to kill her, she'd rather die now. She was rather impatient.

She didn't know why she stayed in the carriage. She could have easily jumped out and screamed for help, but something told her not to. She didn't know, but deep inside her heart, she was willing to give them a chance and to prove her wrong.

Then, the girl talked. "I'm sorry about the bow," she said.

Merida looked up. The girl was looking straight at her with teary eyes. "Ralph didn't mean to break it. He was just nervous and scared. I was too."

The princess was about to cut in when the blonde continued, "We owe you an explanation as to why we did this. I-I'll start from the top. But before anything else, I'd like to introduce myself properly." She smiled at her. "I am Rapunzel Corona." She offered her hand.

Merida didn't know what made her do it, but she reached out and shook her hand. "Merida. Just call me Merida."


End file.
